


Brothers in Exile

by squirrellysemantics



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrellysemantics/pseuds/squirrellysemantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turlough knows exactly how it feels to be exiled from all you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers in Exile

This was my first fic ever and I had to go smutty. Unbeta'd because I wasn't sure how to go about finding someone who knew both fandoms. Hopefully remaining in character for both.

Turlough removed his hat and sighed as he entered the little tea shop at the edge of the city square. He had resigned himself to a boring day on another backwaters planet when the Doctor had announced his plan for a little detour.

The Doctor had quickly sped off on his personal quest as soon as the TARDIS landed. He was not quite as enthusiastic about the Doctor's sudden desire for cabbage so he had settled on exploring the city on his own.

"The marketplace here in Ba Sing Se is famous in this part of the galaxy, even if the locals aren't quite... ready for offworlders. Try not to get in to too much trouble, hmm Turlough?"

He had wandered through the small shops and sampled local wares for hours until he had spotted the Jasmine Dragon. He wistfully thought about a nice cup of Earl Gray, then shook his head to clear it. He never would have thought he would have yearned for anything from his recent time in exile at the boys’ boarding school on Earth.

A stout older fellow dressed in green robes eagerly greeted him as he entered. "Welcome! Welcome traveler! We are near the end of our business day but we will be happy to serve you. Please have a seat any where you would like. My nephew will be by to help you shortly."

Turlough seated himself in the newly available corner table. The Dragon was almost full of patrons and his instincts forced him to choose to keep his back to the wall but with a quick exit still possible. Scanning the menu, he surreptitiously glanced around the shop.

The older man who greeted him initially was bustling around happily between the kitchen and his customers. The waiter, who Turlough presumed was the nephew, was scribbling down orders quickly to keep up with the busy pace. As the waiter turned Turlough noticed the dramatic burn scar that marred the boy's face. Unconsciously Turlough fingered the Misos triangle that had been forcefully branded on to his own shoulder. He remembered his own pain being marked as a political exile from Trion. He couldn't fathom what it would have been like to receive a mark like the one on the waiter that turned to approach him.

"Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon. What would you like to order?"

The teen, from his tone, clearly was someone who was not at all accustomed with his position as a servant. That the role he found himself in was not where he was meant to be. Turlough understood that feeling all too well. He glanced up at the waiter and was taken aback by what he saw.

On closer inspection, the unmarked side of the teen’s face was stunning. Angular with a golden fire in his eyes. The boy gawked back at Turlough’s appearence and caught himself, quickly schooling his features in to a slight scowl.

Turlough couldn’t look away from the boy’s eyes. "I'll have the jasmine pearl with a tea cake please"

The boy swallowed hard. “I’ll…uh… be back with your order shortly.” The boy quickly shuttled back to the kitchen, glancing over his shoulder at Turlough as he went, lips pursed thinly on his handsome face.

Fascinating.

Turlough went back to pretending to read the menu and saw that the boy was not the only one who was watching him closely. The patrons in the Jasmine Dragon were on edge. They were not at all ashamed to be openly staring at him. Some were going so far as to gesture his way and one table seemed to be discussing him angrily. He had noticed that the bulk of the population of the city had coloration opposite his own, their own darker skin tones matched with black or brown hair. The waiter and his uncle were fairer still with jet black hair, nowhere near as pale as Turlough. Heightening this difference this was Turlough’s flaming red hair.

One of the burly occupants of the closer table boldly walked up to Turlough’s table.

“We don’t like your kind here.”

Oh, Doctor. What pile of droppings have you dumped me into this time?

“I’m sorry?” Turlough forced himself to look up with his most saccharine expression, while trying to assess how sturdy his chair was if needed as a weapon.

“You’re Fire Nation, aren’t you? No other kingdom would dare breed anything like that,” the man rudely pointing to the top of Turlough’s head.

“Gentlemen! Gentlemen! “ The older jocular owner of the establishment gently inserted himself in to the potential situation. “All of us are travelers in one form or another. Let us not worry about where we are from and look forward to where we are going.”

The brutish man refused to budge from in front of Turlough’s table. “Why don’t you return to your friends at your table?” said the older man as he reached up to grip the larger man’s upper arm firmly. Apparently very firmly, as the larger man winced and turned startled towards the older man.

The happy buddha persona from the old man vanished as his voice dropped into a deeper octave. “I insist.” The ominous threat that had radiated from the old man disappeared in a flash as he guided the lout back to his table, easily leading the man with a not so gentle grip. “Now! Who would like a nice cup of Song Yang? Very soothing!”

Turlough watched the trouble maker’s table from under long lashes as the waiter returned to distract him further.

“They don’t care much for the Fire Nation around here,” said the teen as he set down a tray with tea cake as well as delicate cup and saucer. The teen brushed hands with Turlough as he passed the tea over to him. Turlough was shocked at the almost blazing temperature of the boy’s skin. Turlough wondered if his own felt ice cold to the boy since Trion physiology was cooler than the average human. “But you’re definitely not Fire Nation.”

Turlough finally looked up to meet the boy’s hard gaze and paused as he thought about where he would call home. “No, I’m not”

Both he and the boy turned to watch as the table full of men with the trouble maker rose and proceeded to make their way to the door. The group continued to glance back at Turlough as they departed noisily, talking loudly so all could hear. “We know what Earth Kingdom warriors do with Fire Nation scum.”

Turlough turned back to the boy and was surprised at what he saw. The teen had unconsciously slightly lowered himself in to a fighting stance and was obviously assessing the men coldly as they left. War forcing boys to become men was apparently a universal constant.

The boy returned to meet his uncle behind the order counter where they had a hushed but animated discussion. Turlough continued to watch the other patrons as he quickly finished his cake and tea. There wasn’t much more time before he would have to venture outside to meet with the Doctor. The shop would be closing soon. He had no time to hide and wait for the thugs he knew would be waiting outside to get bored and wander off. He sighed at his perpetual bad fortunes.

The owner of the shop forcefully led his nephew back to Turlough’s table with a similar grip that he had used on the trouble maker.

“Kind sir, please do not take the actions of a rude customer as representative of all who live in Ba Sing Se. We both know well what it feels like to be treated suspiciously by all when travelling. I worry that you will be treated less than kindly by those who think that you are a member of the Fire Nation. My nephew would be more than happy to guide you back to your place of residence.”

From the surly expression on the teen’s face, it looked like the people of this planet had a different definition of “happy”.

Well. It would at least make for an interesting trip back to the TARDIS.

* * *

Neither Turlough nor his guide was that interested in talking as they travelled in easy silence. He realized now that he still didn’t know the teen’s name. He had travelled too long with the Mouth on Legs and the Doctor’s permanently chatty optimism sometimes got on his nerves.

They communicated by gesture as they seemed to quietly agree to scan for trouble as they chose their path back to the TARDIS. He took the chance to watch his guide covertly. The teen moved with through the streets with dual broadswords strapped to his back. His body frame was similar to Turlough’s, even with the height difference. Both of them were whipcord lean and spare with no extra bulk to slow them down. The boy moved like a warrior, assessing any possible threats from each alleyway they passed.

Turlough derided himself for thinking of his guide as a child. He wasn’t any older than Turlough himself was when he had the bad luck of being on the losing side of the civil war on Trion. From the age of the scars, the boy must have received his wounds when he was much younger. He had years of weapons training by the age of 16, just as this boy appeared to have. Turlough remembered his own Clan being ripped apart as they were banished, scattered around the galaxy. Turlough realized that as much as he felt like he was the only one in the universe with such a load to bear, it looked like this boy, no… this man was someone who had seen awful things as well.

War was hell.

“Wait” said his guide “Someone’s following us.” Turlough mentally cursed himself for being distracted. He should have known better. The Doctor forbade him from carrying the projectile or energy weapons he was more familiar with. He muttered “Oh joy” as he turned to scan the smaller walkway they were caught on. Unsurprisingly Turlough spotted the troublemaker from the tea shop with one of his friends step in to their path.

“There’s the fire headed freak!” grumbled the troublemaker. Two more men from the Dragon popped up behind them to cover their only exit in this narrow space.

Two voices dripping with scorn answered “What do *you* want?” Turlough and his guide looked at each other in surprise as they unexpectedly echoed each other. Turlough offered up a slight smirk while the other man twitched his good eyebrow in amusement.

“This is none of your concern, boy!” responded the bully.

The “boy” drew his broadswords and easily dropped in to a strong horse stance, swords at the ready. “It’s my concern now.” Turlough moved to face the pair guarding their exit readying himself for the unavoidable fight.

The men surrounding them laughed. “Let’s show him how we take care of Fire Nation scum and those that stand with them. Get ‘em boys!”

Turlough watched in amazement as a man on either side end of the alleyway dropped in to a grounded stance and forcefully punched at the ground. They seemed to summon up the rock at their feet then flung out their arms, sending stone daggers at their victims’ heads.

Great. Maybe a little warning from the Doctor about a planet of telekinetics would have been nice. In the back of his mind he noted would have to tell the Doctor how tied to their physical movements their kinetic abilities seemed to be.

Giant slabs of stone flew at them both. Dodge, turn, glancing blow to the shoulder, oof, too long since you’ve done this, drop. Turlough had little time to appreciate the skills of his guide but appreciate them he did. There was little room for margin of error as his guide handled the flying boulders easily. He trusted the other man enough to take care of the head bully and his friend while Turlough focused on the other pair.

Turlough noticed that only one man he faced used any telekinetic abilities as they huddled close together. The other was armed with a short blade and didn’t seem too enthused about being there. Turlough edged closer, remembering the hand to hand combat that had been drilled in to him since childhood. He baited the armed man’s attack in close quarters. The man lunged clumsily with a short blade that Turlough easily deflected, using the attacker’s momentum to drive the blade into the shoulder of the telekinetic. The telekinetic roared in anger.

“Dae-shim, you idiot!” The bleeding man stomped into the ground as he clutched his shoulder, bringing up a huge pillar of stone. He punched the stone with astonishing force with his good arm at Turlough as he continued to wrestle with Dae-shim. Turlough threw himself against the wall, narrowly dodging the pillar. Dae-shim was not as lucky as the pillar crashed in to him, driving him backwards out of the narrow alleyway and out of sight.

The distracted telekinetic let Turlough get closer. With a quick hard joint lock the telekinetic ‘s elbow fractured. Bleeding and literally disarmed, the man stumbled off in the direction he had inadvertently thrown Dae-shim, abandoning the attack.

Turlough turned quickly to face the remaining attackers. He needn’t have bothered. His guide appeared to have dispatched of the two other assailants with minimal effort. Well, some effort. His lower lip was split on the unscarred part of his face and would have a hefty bruise by morning. Both men stood there attempting to wind down from the adrenaline high that battle brings. Turlough was again drawn to the eyes of the younger warrior and saw the golden irises thin down to a band around huge pupils. The warrior returned his gaze almost hungrily for a few seconds. Turlough watched him swallowed with difficulty then saw his eyes flutter closed to attempt to gather himself as they both stood there panting from effort. He saw the tension in the other’s posture, the man holding himself at attention while trying to regain control.

Turlough made a single short bark of a laugh. This forced the younger man to open his eyes again to peer cautiously at the ginger haired man.

“You’re too much like me,” Turlough panted between breaths. He knew what the other was feeling. At that age, after the heat of battle, after a successful rout of an opponent with stronger numbers- he could feel something raw curling around the base of his spine, teasing the feral part of his brain. Every pore, every nerve was tingling, calling for more action.

Any kind of action.

He stepped in close, close enough that he could smell the tang of sweat. He knew this was something that the Doctor would strongly disapprove of but when had he ever cared about that?

The younger man inhaled sharply and lost his rigid stance as he began to backpedal in the small space. Turlough followed until the young man could back up no more.

“Just like me. You’re not where you’re supposed to be. Frustrated. Marked by pain.” Turlough reached up and gently cupped the other man’s cheek, his palm just brushing the edge of scarred tissue. “You have to fight to get everything you want. It’s never been easy has it?” The younger man closed his eyes again and turned in to the almost caress. Turlough traced the edge of the man’s upper lip with his thumb as he tried to etch his features into his memory.

“Never give up without a fight,” the scarred man said to himself. His golden eyes shot open again. The younger man grasped Turlough by the shoulders, swung him around and pinned him to the alleyway, kissing him open mouthed and hard. Turlough gave a little chuckle and gave in to it easily, again astonished at the heat coming from this man. Leaving the kiss, Turlough turned his attention to the fine muscles in the other’s neck, tasting the hot skin wetly, giving soft bites when he could. He wound his longer limbs around the man pressing him against the wall, trying to feel more heat through the ornate robes from the tea shop.

“The people on your planet wear too much layers,” he complained in to the other’s ear as he tongued the scar tissue marring the shape of the ear lobe. The younger man growled and flung the shop robe as far from him as he could as he dove right back in, pulling Turlough’s shirt up his torso to get more access.

Turlough let out a high pitched yelp as a burning hot tongue found a nipple. What was it about this species? Not willing to concede so easily, he used his longer reach to grab the younger man’s hips and pull them together forcefully. Both emitted a deep groan as they could feel each other’s arousal through the thin fabric of their clothes. Turlough’s thin pale fingers quickly undid the knot at the other’s belt. Without pausing he dropped to his knees as he roughly drew down the other man’s trousers and under clothes just enough that he could get to what he really wanted. He looked up briefly to make contact with those fire ringed eyes again, watching the younger man watch him-open mouthed, panting hard and licking at his own swollen lip.

Turlough broke first to admire the erect shaft waiting for him. A good length, narrow and cut, long and lean like the rest of the man. A shiny pearl began collecting at the tip and he couldn’t resist it. He sucked on just the head, teasing the opening with his tongue, tasting the precome collecting there. The younger man let out another guttural moan as he couldn’t contain himself. He began small halting thrusts into Turlough’s cooler mouth. Turlough spread one hand around the base of the man’s cock and brought his other hand around to the crease of muscular buttock. No help rushed in at the sounds of their battle with the telekinetics and Turlough was very glad that no one rushed in to rescue them from the cries that were happening now. He continued laving out licks up and down the narrow shaft as a finger teased at the other man’s sphincter. Finally he decided he had enough fun torturing the younger man and proceed to swallow him whole.

With a shout the younger man buckled at the knees and Turlough lost contact. The younger man gathered up the kneeling Turlough and drove him against the wall again, holding Turlough’s hands above their heads. Another biting, fighting kiss as the younger man easily trapped both of the ginger man’s wrists in one hand. The other hand fussed with Turlough’s own trousers, finally freeing Turlough’s own erection.

“Yesss.” Turlough let out a drawn out hiss. He seemed to find himself trussed up against walls often but this was rarely the end result.

The younger man positioned himself to allow him to draw their erections together, grinding hard, using his hand wrapped around the two of them and their taut stomachs to create the friction they both wanted.

Turlough loved the rough feel of the man’s sword callused hands on him and he knew he was close. Traveling with the Doctor had made opportunities like this rare and it had been a long time since his last… encounter. Turlough was desperate to move but was pinned in place by this hot, aching, deceptively strong man. So he simply undulated against him. Turlough was startled by the other’s response.

The younger man looked up, away from them both and breathed out a long sigh of fire. He turned his attention back to matters before him and pressed in even harder to bite down on the ginger man’s collar bone.

And Turlough was done. He came with soft little cries as he tossed his head back and forth, spilling on to the two of them. The sudden additional slickness made the younger man increase his tempo and follow soon after. Turlough could feel the pulsing of the other’s cock against his own as the man milked them both dry.

The younger man released Turlough’s hands but nothing more. They stood there propped up against the wall, foreheads pressed together as they fought to catch their breath.

“Perfect” whispered the younger man. All Turlough could do was nod in agreement.

* * *

The Doctor returned to the TARDIS to find Turlough carelessly sprawled out on a chaise lounge he hauled out in to the console room.

“Turlough! Did you have a good day of exploring?”

“I most certainly did,” he answered sleepily. “Did you know that the population on this planet has some amazing pyrokinetics? “

The Doctor tucked his chin and suddenly bashful , asked “Unfortunately my shopping trip did not go as planned as my supplier had his most recent shipment destroyed in some sort of accident. Would you be amenable to staying a few extra days?”

Turlough didn’t open his eyes and idly waved a hand. “If that’s what you want…”

The Doctor rubbed his hands together in glee. “Wonderful! I hope that doesn’t put too much of a damper on your plans,” the Doctor added as he headed deeper in to the TARDIS interior.

Turlough’s face broke out in to a smirk as he murmured to himself “Oh, I’m sure I’ll find something to do.”

 -end-


End file.
